Outside Virtue
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: Into the hole again, we hurried along our way, into a once-glorious garden now seeped in dark decay. There was nothing unusual there. Not one shred of uncertainty exists there. Not even fear, of course. .:Possible continuation:.
1. Chapter 1

**Suuuuuup!**

**Really, I just wanted to write for Asura and be a creep about it too. And what better way to be a creep then Alice in Wonderland! WHOO!**

**K.O., I hope you're proud of what you've done. You psychopath.**

**K.O. - :D  
**

**Asura (c) Soul Eater  
American McGee's Alice (c) EA Games  
**

_

* * *

"Would I have admitted her had I known then what I know now?"_

The air was cold as he flew over the city. Not that he really noticed, he had far more pressing matters on his mind.

Like a place to hide. He wanted, no he _needed_ a place to hide. _Now._ Because hell forbid someone from the DWMA find him now. Centuries of being trapped alone in a bag made from his own skin had made him even more paranoid. Having one's skin ripped off was not fun! Nor was sitting alone in the dark in the aforementioned skin!

Well, at least he had plenty of time to come up with a plan. Sort of. Being madness incarnate and afraid of everything really messed with one's attention span and sense of time.

His sense of direction seemed to suffer as well.

The insane god paused on a roof, looking at his surrounding. Where in the world was he? The world had changed so much during his imprisonment... he couldn't recognize anything! Feeling panic rising within him, he did a full circle, twisting around in desperation.

Then he felt it. The purest madness wavelength he had ever felt, apart from his own.

It was close by.

Asura grinned.

_"So quiet she appeared. Was the deep madness already coursing through her mind?"_

The building was old, dirty, and held a haunting feeling. The garden was overgrown with weeds and dead trees. A wrought iron fence wound its way around the property, ending in a rusted gate that read 'Rutledge Asylum'. And if one listened closely, they could hear the tortured screams of the insane.

It was here. Asura was sure of it.

He entered the building. The inside was just as filthy as the outside, the walls had stains, and a few hand-prints. The floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, which was more than likely the case. The lights above him flickered as he walked through the hall, searching. Finally, he stopped outside a door, the number 1006 was still visible on the warped wood.

He opened the door.

The room was small, dark, and barren. But Asura's focus was on the rooms lone occupant.

She was laying on the bed, brown hair fanned out against the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling, her green eyes empty and lifeless. The girl didn't even stir when Asura entered. In fact, Asura was pretty sure she couldn't even see him.

Asura on the other hand was practically trembling with excitement. The madness he could sense within this girl, it was spectacular! He was amazed that such a young girl had madness that rivaled his own.

A clipboard rested on the night stand. Asura picked it up, reading the name of the patient.

"...Alice Liddell."

_"Something is... broken..."_

_"What's broken, Alice?"_

_"...I am."_

Asura flipped through the pages of Alice's case. He was truly amazed at the circumstances of her madness_. _A simple fire -accidental, at that- destroys her family and home, and she hasn't been the same. Comatose for years, with only a few instances of consciousness. The one eyed rabbit resting against her arms appeared to be significant, according to the book it triggered her first reaction.

He continued to read, and couldn't help but laugh as he read about the numerous failed treatments. These fools thought they could cure madness as pure as hers with such weak treatments? Impossible. Her madness was too strong to be broken.

And he'd be damned if he let such beautiful insanity go to waste.

_"But I don't want to go among mad people."_

_"Ohh, you can't help that. We're all mad here."_

It appeared that Alice wasn't the only one who couldn't see Asura. The doctors who were trying to cure her, they couldn't see him either. Her and his madness combined must have effected the world around them somehow.

Not that he was complaining. It let him watch the events unfold in peace.

The assistants were horrible to Alice, and frankly it annoyed Asura. Most _normal_ people have at least some respect for those with madness. They knew not to pick on them. There were two orderlies, twins, who often toyed with the girl. They poured food on her rabbit, threatened her, anything to get a reaction.

And oh did they get a reaction. Asura laughed when Alice slashed his face with a mere spoon.

The mark of the mad is a mark that will not fade.

_"At times there's talent in her madness."_

While looking at Alice's case again, Asura came across several drawings. According to the note with them, they were all done by Alice, and recently. They seemed to course her journey through the depths of her insanity.

First one was a picture of a skeletal cat lounging in a tree. The cat possessed a very disturbing smile and several tattoos. It was dated September 7th.

The second was a forest setting. The plants were larger then life, filled with carnivorous mushrooms, giant insects, and roses with teeth. It was as if he was standing in the asylums garden at the size of an ant. The date was September 11.

The third wasn't set in nature. It was the inside of a building, lined with many portraits and doors. But it looked far to clean and spacious to be the asylum. Was it a school perhaps? October 18 was the date he found.

The fourth was most likely inspired by her toy, for it was a tall, rather thin and ravaged looking rabbit. He sported a top hat and tail coat, and was running. He held a watch, and clocks were in the background too. Asura vaguely wondered if he was late for something. April 18.

The fifth was chess. The pieces were falling all over. Was this the loosing side? June 8.

The sixth was a jack in the box. Asura could almost hear the insane laughter and the warped melody. June 12.

The final one was of two people in striped clothes. One was very large and one was very small. They reminded him strangely of the twin orderlies she attacked. June 15.

Asura looked at the girl laying on the bed once more, curiously. What was the rest of her world of madness like?

_"What have you been doing, Alice?"_

_"Attending the tea party, of course."_

_"Was it a grand party?"_

_"Oh, most grand, dear doctor. I fear nothing and soon the Keep will be in__ reach."_

Asura's eyes narrowed. This was bad. No, not bad. This was _horrible._

Alice's wonderful, beautiful madness. It was beginning to fade.

The girl was becoming more active in the real world. She was conversing and confiding more with the doctor, and willingly accepting food and medicine. Soon, it may be possible that she would be cured from it.

He didn't like that at all. Why would she want to be cured? Her madness was to great! Why would she want to come back to cruel reality where she would have to deal with fear and pain? Where she would have to deal with loosing her family? Wasn't that why she succumbed to madness in the first place? To find solace? To be free?

He wouldn't stand for it. He was the god of madness, and he wouldn't let Alice throw hers away.

_"Alice... Tell me of your Wonderland..."_

Mirrors, mirrors, mirrors everywhere. Reflecting off of each other, showing false paths and dead ends. She walked along, Vorpal Blade at the ready, listening to the endless sounds of endless clocks. The repeated _tick tock_ echoed around, mixing in with the screams and haunted laughs.

Alice paused. While the feeling that she was constantly being watched had always been with her ever since she returned to Wonderland, just now... it felt odd. An unfamiliar set of eyes were following her now, of that she was sure.

She turned around, as though her pursuer would openly show himself. As she thought, it was a fruitless effort.

Alice continued through the mirror maze, unaware of the thousand upon thousand reflections of red eyes that followed her every move.

_"They taunt me about the burning as if I were to blame. I clear them from my conscious with the eloquence of my blade."_

**"You've kept me waiting, Alice. Have you never heard that punctuality's a virtue?"**

"You and my dentist's assistant have much in common."

**"You're habitually late, aren't you? Between your dim-witted daydreaming and your preening vanity, the hours just fly by; there's barely time for anything else."**

"That the best you can do? Hurl second-rate insults? They don't hurt…"

**"Your family was expecting you to come to them, weren't they? Perhaps they thought you might warn them of the danger… being close to the source, as you were. But they waited in vain, didn't they, and died for their trouble."**

"We were all asleep. It was an accident! I–"

**"You selfish, misbegotten and unnatural child! You smelled the smoke, but you were in dreamland taking tea with your friends. You couldn't be bothered. Your room was protected and spared while your family upstairs roasted in an inferno of incredible _horror_!"**

_"Nooooooo!"_

Asura watched the battle unfold from a safe distance. The Jabberwock, that was what that cat called the beast, was truly an amazing aspect of her world. Such a large dragon like beast, made up of gears and clockworks, and every move he made, every joint he bent sent a fog of steam out into the air. With a voice as cold as ice, it paced the field, tormenting the girl. Mocking her. Even the battle ground was her burning home.

The incarnation of her guilt, and leading cause of her madness.

Would she defeat it?

_"It's no one else's, Alice. Only you can save yourself."_

The final location was a large throne room. Most likely where the Red Queen resided.

Asura looked around, the room was empty. Understandable though, after all, the Queen was the source, the very incarnation of Alice's insanity. If Alice was not there, then the queen would not appear. So where was Alice?

Footsteps could be heard outside the door. Ah, there she was now.

"Bravery and I are not on intimate terms – my natural curiosity is tempered with caution, thus I've lived long. But now, ignoring my instinct to flee or fib, I speak the truth without regard to consequence; your courage deserves no less..."

Asura paused at the door, listening closely. It was that meddlesome feline again.

"You've suffered great pain, and you've caused some. You've endured deep grief and feelings of guilt, but you will be tested by a more wrenching anguish, Alice."

Asura's eyes narrowed. What did that cat mean...? Alice wasn't planning on fighting the Queen, was she? No! If that happened, and she won, her madness would disappear!

The god nearly growled. No, he would not let that happen. He had refrained from interfering so far, but now, he needed to. Preserving Alice's madness was something he had to do.

Slowly, he opened the door a crack, and the end to his scarf slithered through.

"There is _worse_ to come. You and this Red Queen cannot both survive; you are two parts of the same – _mia-meow!"_

And even as Alice fell to her knees and screamed in grief, Asura smiled, assured of himself.

_"If it's my keen invention you'd like to destroy, I'll withstand your best shot; I've got the right toy."_

The sun shone brightly as she stood at the gate. A black cat wound its way around her legs, meowing up at her. Alice smiled, tucking her book under her arm and scooped up the furry friend. Then she grabbed her suitcase, and she walked through the gate, into her new life.

Meanwhile, up on the roof, Asura watched her go, a frown etched into his features. It was fair to say he was pretty miffed that Alice was sane once more. Her madness had been wonderful. It was a real shame to see it go. He sighed.

"Oh well..." Asura muttered, a small smile working its way to his face. "We'll just see how long you resist the call of madness... my dear little Alice."

_"Alice... What have you done?"

* * *

_

**This dosage of Madness has been brought to you by Arue and K.O. **

**Please wait until the fic has come to a complete stop before exiting. Thank you, and have a nice day.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone see the trailers for Alice: Madness Returns?**

**If you have, then you should recognize this. Betcha you weren't expecting a follow up, eh? Well here you go! And, depending on how the game Alice: Madness Returns plays out, I might write more Asura stuff.  
**

**Asura (c) Soul Eater  
American McGee's Alice (c) EA Games**

* * *

The night started out as any other ordinary night on the cold streets of London. It was just past midnight when the snow started to fall, and every window was dark, the only light coming from the street lamps. And all was quiet, save for the lone footsteps echoing across the cobblestone. But who would be out at this hour of the night?

It was none other then Alice Liddell.

She had grown quite a bit since her release from that cursed asylum. She wrapped her coat tighter around her frame, shielding herself from the bitter winter wind. She knew she shouldn't be wandering the streets this late, but it was a habit she couldn't break. She was like a cat, she preferred to roam the streets at night, when the general public couldn't see her and make snide remarks.

And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed.

Alice shook the feeling off as she approached a small puppet cart, no doubt placed there to entertain the small children. With a small smile, she peered through the glass at the puppets as the musicbox melody chimed slowly. A rabbit, a mouse, and a man in a peculiar top hat all sat enjoying a tea party. As Alice peered at them, she felt the stirrings of a distant memory.

And then from a distance, a mocking voice called. _"Alice~"_

In the reflection of the glass, standing behind her at the fountain, were two figures. Two people she knew for certain had left this earth forever. But that knowledge didn't stop her from turning around to face the empty square.

"Mother...?"

She knew it was no use. Lost for a moment in grief, she failed to notice the stand behind her had begun to smoke. She completely missed the reflection of three glowing red eyes before the voice sounded again. More of a bestial hiss then a mocking tone rang through the night.

_"Allllicccceee!"_

She turned just in time to see the cart burst into flames before four scarves shot forward, also on fire. They wrapped themselves around the girl, who tried to run, to flee the burning flames. But the scarves gave an almighty heave and pulled her into the torturing fire_, _wrapping themselves more firmly around her frame, and covering her mouth before she could scream.

All Alice could hear was a dark voice mocking her by calling her name in sing song. And a chuckle followed by a voice positively dripping in insane glee.

"Welcome back to Madness, little Alice."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**_  
_


End file.
